Crush : Step Mother
by miya miyoko
Summary: Perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh, tak membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadi isteri kedua Fugaku. Awalnya dia adalah isteri yang manis dan setia, namun kehadiran Sasuke, putera bungsu Fugaku, merubah segalanya./ "Kau bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dari kakakku Itachi. Apa kau tidak malu menikahi laki-laki tua yang seharusnya lebih pantas jadi ayahmu?"/ SasuSakuFuga
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

"Dia akan tiba jam sebelas nanti. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berada di sana untuk menemanimu."

Aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir berlebihan yang keluar dari suaranya.

Suamiku yang malang tampaknya sangat cemas memikirkan kepulangan anak bungsunya ke Seattle, sehingga tiap lima menit sekali dia terus menelponku, mengatakan bahwa puteranya itu sebenarnya anak yang baik namun dia berubah menjadi tempramental setelah kematian ibunya. Dan dia juga adalah orang yang paling vokal dalam menentang pernikahanku dengan ayahnya.

Uchiha Fugaku, suamiku takut kalau kehadiran puteranya akan mengacaukan rumah tangga kami. Jadi dia mati-matian meyakinkanku untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi (kemungkinan) perlakuan buruk dari anaknya. Dia berjanji akan mengurus sang anak setelah dia kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya di Eropa.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yakin aku bisa menghadapinya."

Menempelkan telepon diantara telinga dan bahuku, aku membuka pintu kulkas, dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya. Melakukan olah raga pagi dengan berlari di atas _treadmill_ selama lima belas menit, serta melakukan _push up_ dan _sit up_ masing-masing sebanyak dua puluh kali membuat aku kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh.

Aku mendengar Uchiha-ku mendesah frustrasi di ujung saluran telepon.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa peringainya, Sayang."

"Iya. Tapi aku akan mengetahuinya beberapa jam lagi," jawabku simpel sembari duduk di atas kursi bar sarapan di dapur, lalu menenggak isi botol air mineralku.

"Sasuke berbeda dengan Itachi, Sakura. Dia selalu menentangku di setiap kesempatan. Dan dia tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan kita."

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Sudah lebih dari tujuh puluh tujuh kali kau mengatakan itu padaku." Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat. "Umm... Sejak kemarin malam, setelah Sasuke memberitahumu kalau dia akan pulang ke Seattle."

Fugaku mendengus di seberang.

"Kau memang perempuan keras kepala yang tidak bisa diperingatkan," ucapnya jengkel namun terdengar nada geli dari dalam suaranya.

Aku tertawa.

"Bukankah itu yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" Godaku. Walau aku tidak dapat melihatnya, namun aku tahu kalau Fugaku sedang tersenyum.

Melalui telepon aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan nada tegas pada seseorang yang sedang bersamanya di benua seberang, itu pasti asistennya, _Ms_. Yuuhi Kurenai. Dia terdengar membentak _Ms_. Yuuhi. Setelah itu dia kembali berbicara denganku.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang, aku harus pergi. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi," ucapnya frustrasi.

"Tentu," jawabku sembari bangun dari kursi bar lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan nakal selama aku pergi."

Wajahku menghangat mendengar kalimat romantisnya. Walaupun Fugaku dua puluh dua tahun lebih tua dariku, namun dia selalu bisa bersikap romantis seperti seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, jaga kesehatanmu, setelah semua urusanmu selesai segeralah kembali padaku."

"Ya," jawab Fugaku sambil lalu, kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon kami.

Setelah meletakan ganggang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga.

_Jam setengah sembilan?_

Hari ini aku tidak memiliki jadwal kegiatan apapun. Kemarin aku sudah membatalkan beberapa janjiku dengan klien.

Aku pikir aku harus tetap berada di rumah untuk menyambut Sasuke. Walaupun dia adalah anak tiriku dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, aku ingin menunjukan pada Sasuke kalau aku ini ibu tiri yang baik. Perbedaan usiaku dan ayahnya yang terlampau jauh, tidak akan membuatku terlihat tak pantas untuk Fugaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dulu sebelum menelpon _Ms_. Hinamori, pengurus rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha, yang tinggal di villa di samping rumah mewah suamiku. Aku merasa kotor dan bau dengan keringat yang menempel ditubuh sehabis olah raga tadi.

Sasuke, anak Fugaku, akan tiba di rumah ini jam sebelas nanti, dan sekarang baru jam setengah sembilan. Berarti aku masih punya waktu dua jam lebih untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Mandi, berpakaian, menelepon dan menyuruh _Ms_. Hinamori untuk datang ke mari, dan membantu dia untuk memasakan makanan istimewa bagi Sasuke. Beruntung kamar untuknya sudah disiapkan sejak kemarin.

_Aku ini ibu tiri yang baik kan?_

Aku berendam selama lima belas menit dengan menggunakan gelembung busa sabun kemudian aku membilas diriku di bawah shower.

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi dan lilitan handuk di kepalaku, ketika suara bell pintu dari lantai bawah terdengar.

Aku rasa aku belum menelepon _Ms_. Hinamori dan menyuruhnya datang ke mari.

Aku mengambil jam weker yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur. Baru jam sembilan liwat, tidak mungkin kalau itu Sasuke, Fugaku bilang kalau dia akan tiba di sini jam sebelas nanti.

Suara bell pintu kembali terdengar, dan kali ini aku putuskan untuk memeriksanya.

Mengencangkan ikatan jubah mandiku aku segera turun ke lantai satu. Siapa tahu itu _Ms. _Hinamori atau Ibiki, pengawalku, yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

Bell pintu berbunyi lagi.

"Iya! Sebentar!" Seruku sembari berlari menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu depan bagi siapapun yang sekarang sedang memencet bell. "Iya! Iya!" Aku menggerutu dengan ketidak sabaran si pemencet bell.

Aku membuka pintu, lalu membeku ketika melihat si pemencet bell ternyata bukan Ibiki ataupun _Ms. _Hinamori seperti yang kuduga. Dia seorang laki-laki sekitar awal dua puluh tahunan, berwajah tampan, berambut hitam, memiliki tubuh tegap dengan otot bahu dan perut yang terpahat sempurna, yang tercetak jelas dibalik kaus putih ketat yang dikenakannya.

Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut saat melihatku. Mata hitamnya dengan cepat mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah. Dia masih belum berbicara.

Laki-laki ini memiliki wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Itachi dan Fugaku. Apa dia Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" Tanyaku sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar agar dia bisa masuk.

Sasuke mengangguk. Memperbaiki letak ransel besar yang sedang dia panggul di pundaknya, dia melangkah memasuki rumah, matanya masih belum meninggalkanku.

"Kau..." Dia menatapku spekulatif.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku Sakura. Uchiha Sakura, isteri Fugaku, ayahmu," jelasku memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi hingga menyentuh garis rambutnya. Ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Berapa umurmu?"

_Apa? _Aku berkedip bingung.

"Berapa umurmu?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya dengan dingin.

"Dua puluh empat tahun," jawabku sambil memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku menatapnya polos.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis.

"Kau bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dari kakakku Itachi. Apa kau tidak malu menikahi laki-laki tua yang seharusnya lebih pantas jadi ayahmu?"

Aku menganga padanya. Fugaku benar, anaknya yang satu ini memiliki peringai yang buruk. Dia baru dua menit berada di rumah ini dan dia sudah langsung menghinaku.

"Apa kau menikahi ayahku hanya karena dia seorang pengusaha berdarah asia terkaya di Amerika?" Cemoohnya.

Aku mendengus. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, aku bersidekap menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah seringai congkak.

"Sepertinya kepalamu hanya berisi hal-hal yang negatif saja, sehingga wajahmu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari ayahmu," ledekku.

Sasuke mendelik. Aku berbalik membelakanginya. "Mari kutunjukan kamarmu."

*Bersambung*


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

"Aku bisa menemukan kamarku sendiri," ucap Sasuke datar. Dia masih berdiri, tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Tas ranselnya sudah dia jatuhkan ke lantai tepat di samping kakinya.

"Oh ya?"

Menghentikan langkahku, aku berbalik menatap wajah tampan anak tiriku. Dia menatapku tajam. Aku bisa melihat kebencian yang tersirat dari sepasang mata hitamnya yang menawan. Sepertinya akan sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menerimaku sebagai ibu tirinya. Lihat saja reaksi pertamanya ketika mengetahui bahwa aku ini adalah isteri ayahnya.

"Aku sudah tinggal di sini jauh sebelum kau menjadi isteri ayahku."

_Well. Aku rasa aku melupakan kenyataan itu. _

_"_Aku sudah sangat mengenal rumah ini. Jadi anda tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk mengantarku sampai ke kamarku... _Mommy." _Ia menyebutku _Mommy, _dan mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada sarkastis yang mengancam.

Aku menggedikan bahu. Mengambil pose defensif dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah payudaraku, aku kemudian menjawab : "Kalau begitu silahkan pergi ke kamarmu _Baby boy, _aku akan berada di belakangmu untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak tersesat."

Sasuke mendesis mendengar perkataanku. Aku tahu dia marah. Tak berkata apapun lagi dia mengambil ranselnya di lantai, kemudian memanggulnya di pundak, setelah itu dia berjalan melewatiku, menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

_Sepertinya kesan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke tidak berjalan baik seperti yang kuharapkan. _

Aku berbalik untuk melihat bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke yang berjalan menaiki tangga. Harus kuakui kalau dia adalah laki-laki tampan dan menawan, seperti para lelaki keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Namun, menurutku Sasuke berbeda.

Jika lelaki keluarga Uchiha yang lain selalu tampak sopan, berkharisma, dan rapi dengan pakaian bisnis mereka, maka Sasuke adalah kebalikannya. Dengan kaos putih polos ketat yang mencetak jelas tubuh atletisnya, ditambah celana kargo berwarnya abu-abu yang dia kenakan, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _bad boy _petualang berwajah muram yang _hot._

Dengan tak sadar aku mengigit bibir bawahku, membayangkan Sasuke secara umum. Dia memiliki tubuh berotot dan pantat yang bagus.

_Sial! Darimana datangnya pemikiran bodoh ini? _

Aku tersentak dari lamunan konyolku. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras untuk menghapus pikiran tak senonoh itu dari kepalaku.

Sialan! Kalau Fugaku tahu bahwa aku memiliki pemikiran erotis mengenai anaknya, dia pasti akan menggantungku secara terbalik di atas langit-langit kamar kemudian mencambukku habis-habisan dengan koleksi cambuk kulitnya yang banyak itu.

Aku bergidik membayangkannya. _Jaga perilakumu Sakura, biar bagaimanapun sekarang dia anakmu! _Aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

Oh ya, Sasuke! Apa dia sudah menemukan kamarnya? Aku segera naik kelantai dua untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Dan dia memasuki kamar yang benar. Salah satu kamar besar bernuansa biru laut yang terletak di ujung lorong. Aku tidak heran, menurut Fugaku, itu adalah kamar Sasuke yang tidak dia tempati sejak meninggalkan rumah beberapa tahun lalu.

Berdiri bersidekap pada kusen pintu yang terbuka, aku menatap Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam ransel. Menyadari keberadaanku, dia mendongak memandangku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku datang untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak tersesat," aku menjelaskan padanya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu. Tapi aku tidak butuh _tour guide _di rumahku sendiri," jawabnya kasar.

"Oh. Baiklah."

Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeluarkan barang dari dalam ransel.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanyanya saat mengetahui bahwa aku belum juga beranjak dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Fugaku bilang kalau kau akan tiba sekitar jam sebelas, tapi sekarang baru jam sembilan liwat-sekitar setengah sepuluh."

"Aku bertukar tiket pesawat dengan temanku yang seharusnya datang pada penerbangan pertama," jelasnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk paham. "Baiklah," aku bergerak hendak beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya. "Selamat menikmati harimu, Nak," ucapku sambil lalu, sembari berjalan menuju ke kamarku dan Fugaku yang terletak di ujung tangga.

Terasa aneh memanggil lelaki yang hampir seumuran denganmu (atau lebih tua darimu) menggunakan sebutan anak. Tapi apa boleh buat? Itachi dan Sasuke adalah anak Fugaku, berarti mereka juga adalah anakku.

Setelah selesai berpakaian aku segera turun untuk menelpon _Ms. _Hinamori. Kemudian aku beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan berbagai bahan makanan. Disaat aku sedang mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari dalam kulkas, _Ms. _Hinamori muncul. Dia seorang wanita cantik dan keibuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna _orange. _Dia berusia sekitar empat puluh lima tahunan, dan dia sudah bekerja di rumah ini jauh sebelum aku mengenal Fugaku.

_"Hi Mrs. _Uchiha," sapanya sopan. Dia tampak anggun dan terpelajar dengan kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut yang menjadi salah satu seragamnya sebagai pengurus rumah tangga.

"Hai Hinamori," balasku, tersenyum ke arahnya sembari menutup pintu kulkas.

Hinamori bergabung denganku di belakang pantry. "Tuan muda sudah tiba?"

"Iya. Dia baru saja sampai dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Saya harap ini bisa jadi pertemuan pertama yang menyenangkan untuk anda dan Tuan muda Sasuke." Dia berkata dengan tulus dan memberiku senyum keibuan yang menenangkan.

Aku hanya bisa cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Ummm... Apa yang akan kita masak?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang manis-manis." Hinamori tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Maksudnya?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tuan muda Sasuke berbeda dengan Tuan muda Itachi. Dia tidak suka yang manis-manis," Hinamori berbisik penuh konspirasi ke arahku.

Aku tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan dia kue cokelat?"

Hinamori ikut tertawa. "Saya pikir itu bukan ide yang baik."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita buat?" Tanyaku.

Hinamori terdiam sesaat. Dia lalu memberikan senyumku senyum keibuan yang menenangkan hati.

"Anda tenang saja. Saya tahu makanan apa yang tuan muda Sasuke sukai."

Yeah, tentu saja. Hinamori kan sudah bekerja di rumah ini sejak Sasuke kecil, saat Mikoto, isteri pertama Fugaku, masih hidup.

Aku membalas senyuman Hinamori, kemudian dengan antusiasme berlebihan yang dibuat-buat aku berseru. "Ayo kita masaakkk!"

Aku dan Hinamori menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk memasak beberapa jenis makanan Asia dan Eropa. Kami menatanya di meja ruang makan.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Hinamori," ucapku.

Hinamori mengangguk sopan. "Sudah menjadi tugas saya _Mrs. _Uchiha," sahutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke atas dulu untuk memanggil Sasuke."

Hinamori kembali mengangguk, lalu undur diri dan menghilang ke sebuah ruangan besar. Sementara aku naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamar Sasuke, memanggil pemuda itu untuk makan.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Sasuke? Sasuke..."

Masih tidak ada sahutan. Dan aku kembali mengetuk. "Sas. Sasuke! Kau ada di dalam kan?"

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya pada ketukan ketiga. Dia menatapku datar (Apa dia tidak punya ekspresi lain? Sayang sekali kalau wajah setampan ini harus terus terlihat muram dan datar.)

"Kau ibu yang berisik," ketusnya terlihat kesal.

Mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memerah dan terpesona pada wajah dan tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang hanya dibalut selembar handuk pada bagian bawah, aku berpura-pura bersikap cuek.

"Yeah. Dan Ibu yang berisik ini ingin mengajak anak tirinya yang pemarah untuk makan siang sebagai keluarga," jawabku sok santai.

_Jangan lihat otot-otot dan bagian bawah tubuhnya Sakura! _Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memarahi diriku sendiri. _Sialan! Dia anaknya Fugaku! Dan walaupun sudah tua, suamimu itu juga memiliki tubuh hot berotot yang tak kalah dari anak muda di depanmu ini! Lagipula Fugaku juga memberimu cinta yang tulus dan sex yang hebat kan? Jadi jaga jarak! Dan buang ide ketertarikan seksual itu dari kepalamu! _Aku melongo, bawah sadarku memarahiku habis-habisan.

"Ummm... Aku tunggu kau di ruang makan," ucapku berbalik seperti orang linglung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pintunya.

Sialan! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ini baru satu hari tapi... Aish. Fugaku harus segera pulang untuk menyelamatkan kewarasanku.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah, menunggu Sasuke di ruang makan dekat dapur. Setelah menunggu selama lima belas menit, akhirnya Sasuke turun menemuiku di ruang makan. Dia tampak sexy dan mempesona dengan celana jins biru ketat, dan kemeja linen putih lengan panjang. Kancing kemeja bagian lehernya sepertinya sengaja tak dikunci untuk memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang menggiurkan.

Anak ini, apa dia tahu kalau aku menganggapnya menarik, sampai dia sengaja menggodaku dengan penampilannya? Aku memang tergoda, tapi maaf Nak, aku ini milik ayahmu dan aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Kami duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja panjang sebagai penghalang. Dia menatapku datar (Apa dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang lain?)

Menyelipkan helaian anak rambut merah mudaku ke belakang telinga, aku kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arah Sasuke. "Ayo makan Sasuke."

Dia diam. Lalu mengambil beberapa potong bacon dan telur orak-arik yang tersedia di depannya. Sedangkan aku sendiri mengambil beberapa potongan daging sapi panggang dengan saus dingin lezat kesukaanku.

Selama beberapa menit kami makan dalam diam.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Sasuke?" Aku memulai pembicaraan untuk memecahkan keheningan tak nyaman yang terjadi diantara kami.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia menunduk menatap piring makanannya, sementara rahangnya yang tegas tampak bergerak saat dia mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa aku perlu memberikamu jadwal kegiatanku secara lengkap, selama aku berada di sini?"

_Apa dia tidak bisa tak bersikap sinis dalam menjawab pertanyaanku?_

Aku tersenyum mencoba untuk bersabar. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Walau kau tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai ibu tiri atau isteri dari ayahmu, setidaknya bisakah aku menjadi temanmu?" Aku memohon.

Sasuke terdiam, dia mendongak. Mata kelamnya menatap mata hijauku dalam-dalam.

"Kau bukan ibuku, dan sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi ibuku sebagai isteri terbaik ayahku." Aku merasakan sengatan rasa cemburu saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi temanku," dia meraih tisu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih untuk makanannya."

Aku mendesah putus asa menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Sepertinya akan sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Sasuke, dia masih tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai isteri ayahnya.

Aku tidak melihat Sasuke lagi setelah kejadian di meja makan tadi pagi. Dia keluar menggunakan Audi R8, salah satu mobil keren koleksi suamiku.

Sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam, sudah puluhan kali Fugaku menelpon untuk menanyakan keadaanku Sasuke. Dia masih khawatir pada kelakuan buruk Sasuke. Aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan Sasuke bersikap baik dan sopan padaku, aku tahu Fugaku tidak mempercayainya tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Dan pada telepon terakhirnya Fugaku tidak menanyakan Sasuke, dia mengajakku melakukan _phone sex _panas sambil bermasturbasi. Hei, jangan menertawakan ulah tak senonoh kami, biar bagaimanapun, kami ini adalah suami-isteri yang saling merindukan, dan kami terpisah jarak ribuan mill, jadi wajar saja kalau kami melakukan hal itu sebagai pelampiasan hasrat.

Setelah selesai melakukan _phone sex _dengan Fugaku, aku segera memeriksa jadwalku. Besok aku ada janji dengan Yamanaka Ino, model cantik itu ingin aku menjadi fotografer untuk foto _pra wedding-_nya dengan sang kekasih, Sabaku Gaara.

Aku mengeluarkan kameraku dari dalam lemari untuk dibersihkan, dan diperiksa kerusakan-kerusakannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Nikon-ku 'aman' untuk dibawa bekerja besok, aku segera mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari.

Aku masih belum bisa tidur. Aku melirik ke arah jam weker yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku.

Sudah hampir jam satu pagi, dan Sasuke belum juga pulang. Aku membuka pintu yang menuju ke balkon kamarku, aku pikir aku akan bersantai di sana sambil mendengarkan musik sampai aku mengantuk.

Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku, menembus gaun tidur satin tipis selutut berwarna biru langit yang sekarang kukenakan.

Aku baru saja akan memilih beberapa lagu milik Bruno Mars untuk kudengarkan ketika aku melihat Audi R8 yang dibawa Sasuke memasuki gerbang, dan berhenti sembarangan di depan rumah. _Ya Tuhan, apa dia tidak bisa langsung membawanya ke garasi?_

Sasuke turun dari mobil, dia terlihat sangat mabuk karena tidak bisa berjalan dan berdiri dengan benar. Seorang wanita berambut brunnette, dengan pakaian minim ketat berwarna merah menyala ikut turun dari mobil tersebut. Dia menempel erat pada lengan Sasuke yang sempoyongan. Dia jalang yang mencoba mencari keuntungan, dia berpura-pura mabuk di depan Sasuke, tapi aku tahu dia tidak mabuk. Kalau jalang itu benar-benar mabuk, dengan sepatu 'hak tinggi pembunuh' itu tentu dia akan mematahkan lehernya saat turun dari mobil tadi.

_Aku rasa aku harus 'mengurus'nya. _Aku berdecak kesal, keluar dari kamarku, aku menuju ke lantai bawah untuk membukakan pintu dan menyambut mereka.

Jalang berambut brunnette itu merangkul leher Sasuke mesra, dia cekikikan seperti hantu di bibir Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar. Mereka bau _Jack Daniels. _

_Ya ampun, berapa banyak yang Sasuke minum?_

Aku menatap mereka datar sambil bersidekap di depan pintu masuk. Sasuke melihatku, dan dia melepaskan bibirnya dari perempuan itu. Si jalang brunnete itu juga menoleh dan melihatku.

"Hai," sapaku galak sambil memelototi mereka berdua.

"Siapa dia, Sasu? Apa dia isterimu?" Tanya si brunnete itu dengan suara desahan menjijikan.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Oh... Dia... Dia itu..."

"Aku ibunya!" Potongku tegas. Perempuan brunnete itu melongo menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Hmmm... Dia ibu mmmm... Ku," racau Sasuke tak jelas.

"Sasuke masuk!" Aku menariknya lepas dari pelukan perempuan itu kemudian membuatnya berdiri di sampingku. Bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Ttapi..."

"Dan kau!" Aku mendelik ke arah jalang brunnette itu. "Segera pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku melepaskan anjing herder peliharaanku untuk memaksamu keluar dari gerbang!" Bentakku galak sembari membanting pintu di depan hidungnya. Sekilas, sebelum pintu tertutup aku melihat wajah perempuan itu memucat takut.

*Bersambung*

_Spesial thanks to : Zhao mei mei, rainamaya77, Tsurugi De Lelouch, MORPH, AngelRyeong9, dinamariani88, cruderabelica, Geesuke, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Guest, Tori, Aoi YU Hara, Me, Hotaru Keiko, Guest, Pinky Blossom, Luca Marvell, nerd94, dan Uchiharuno Susi, _yang sudah me-review di chapter 1.

Ket :

Fugaku : 58 tahun

Sakura. : 24 tahun

Sasuke. : 21 tahun

Itachi. : 26 tahun

Setting dan umur Fugaku sudah saya ubah. :) maaf kalau kemarin saya salah, saya akui saya tidak tahu apapun tentang budaya dan kebiasaan masyarakat Jepang, termasuk rata-rata orang jepang yng nggak mau nikah muda.


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan lesu. Tadi malam aku tidak memiliki cukup tidur. Setelah menyeret Sasuke ke kamar, aku juga harus menemaninya saat dia memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet, setelah itu aku turun ke dapur untuk membawakan segelas air dan setablet advil untuknya, agar kondisinya tidak cukup buruk saat bangun besok.

Aku menguap sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, dan aku menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa panjang di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara berita pagi di televisi. Dia hanya mengenakan celana boxer hitam dan kaos universitas berwarna abu-abu.

"Hai," aku menyapanya setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir.

Dia menoleh menatapku. Sesudah terdiam selama beberapa saat akhirnya dia membalas sapaanku dengan sebuah gumaman. "Hn."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aku masih mencoba untuk tetap ramah setelah kesan pertemuan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan kemarin.

"Cukup buruk," jawabnya lesu sembari menengadah menyandarkan belakang kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. "Aku mengalami _hangover."_

Aku mengangguk maklum. "Itu sudah sepantasnya," gumamku.

Sasuke mendengus sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melirikku kesal. "Yeah, itu memang sudah sepantasnya." Dia mengulang perkataanku dengan nada sinis.

Aku mendesah. Dia benar-benar mudah tersinggung ya? "Maksudku sudah sepantasnya kamu mengalami _hangover, _kalau kamu minum banyak minuman beralkohol tanpa mengisi perutmu lebih dulu."

Dia kembali melihat ke arahku, dahinya berkerut seperti membenarkan apa yang aku katakan. Dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kami terdiam. Selama beberapa saat kami tenggelam dalam keheningan yang tak nyaman.

Memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursi, aku beranjak menuju dapur.

"Aku mau memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan. Kau mau makan apa?"

Aku merasa canggung saat Sasuke diam, hanya memandangku dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Emmm... Baiklah, kalau begitu terserah apa yang kumasak ya?" Ucapku buru-buru kabur ke dapur, menghindari Sasuke dengan pesona _sextriptease_-nya

_Dia itu benar-benar ya? _Aku menggeleng putus asa dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Kemudian aku beranjak menuju pantry, memeriksa bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Hanya ada roti, ayam, telur, sayur-sayuran hijau dan beberapa paprika. Aku rasa setelah ini aku harus menelepon _Ms. _Hinamori untuk menyuruhnya berbelanja.

Saat aku sedang sibuk membungkuk, mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk dimasak dari dalam kulkas, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengagetkanku.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sudah bergabung denganku di belakang pantry, dia mengambil ayam dari meja dapur, kemudian membersihkannya di wastafel-tempat cuci piring.

Aku melongo, menatapnya dengan geli, sementara bibirku berkedut menahan senyum. _Sasuke bisa memasak?_

"Kau sendiri bisa memasak?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah balik bertanya padanya.

Dia melirikku sebal. "Tentu saja," jawabnya merasa terhina.

Aku hanya tertawa, mengambil beberapa wortel, kentang, dan paprika merah tadi kuletakan di atas meja dapur, aku lalu bergabung dengannya di wastafel untuk mencuci sayuran.

"Kapan kau bertemu ayahku?"

Eh? Sambil memasukan ayam yang sudah dibungkus dengan _aluminium foil _ke dalam _oven, _Sasuke mulai menginterogasiku.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat. "Saat musim panas tahun lalu, di Wyoming." Aku mulai menghidupkan kompor untuk menumis sayuran.

"Wyoming?" Dia berbalik menatapku sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

"Aku berasal dari Wyoming," jelasku. Terdengar desisan suara minyak yang mulai panas di atas penggorengan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan Ayahku. Dan kenapa kau menerima lamarannya? Padahal ayahku itu sudah tua dan dia lebih pantas jadi ayahmu."

Apa Sasuke sedang melakukan 'inspeksi jalang' untuk memastikan bahwa aku ini pantas bagi ayahnya atau tidak?

_Kau terlambat delapan bulan Nak, seharusnya kau melakukan itu sebelum aku dan ayahmu menikah, tapi... Tak apalah._

_"_Kami bertemu dalam suatu acara pameran foto yang diselenggarakan oleh ayah temanku. Dia tertarik pada salah satu fotoku lalu kami berkenalan."

Aku memasukan irisan bawang, tomat, dan cabe ke dalam minyak panas tadi, lalu setelah mereka memiliki aroma yang wangi, aku memasukan sayuran yang tadi sudah kupotong-potong.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Jangan bilang setelah itu kalian saling jatuh cinta lalu menikah. Karena aku tidak akan mempercayainya."

Aku tertawa mendengar cemoohan Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Aku dan ayahmu awalnya hanya sering bertemu untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Kau bekerja pada salah satu perusahaannya?"

Aku mendesah mendengar nada sinis menghina yang keluar dari suara Sasuke. Dia pasti mengira aku salah satu karyawan perusahaan Fugaku, yang sengaja menggoda dan menikahi atasanku demi uang. _Kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, maka kau salah besar, Nak._

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bekerja pada perusahaan ayahmu. Waktu itu dia membutuhkanku untuk membuat poster iklan salah satu produk kosmetik baru perusahaannya," jelasku sambil mengaduk sayur tumis dalam penggorengan.

"Kau model?" Tanyanya serak. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata hitamnya mengamati tubuhku cepat.

Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku seorang fotografer." Aku berjalan ke arah Sasuke, kemudian mendorong pelan lengan berototnya agar dia bergeser sedikit, aku mau mengambil botol garam dan micin yang ada di belakanganya.

"Fotografer?"

"Yeah. Fotografer." Aku kembali ke tempatku berdiri tadi. Memasukan garam dan micin ke dalam sayuran yang aku masak, lalu mengaduknya.

"Apa orang tuamu setuju, kau menikahi ayahku?"

Selama beberapa detik aku membeku mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Aku enggan menjawabnya. Setelah mengecilkan api kompor, aku lalu mencicipi sayuran tumis yang kumasak. Hmmm... Lumayan.

"Orang tuamu tidak menyetujuinya?" Tebak Sasuke asal.

Aku mendengus. "Kalau mereka masih hidup, kurasa mereka tidak akan menyetujuinya," ucapku pelan. Sekilas aku melihat Sasuke terkejut. "Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih SMA."

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan nada perihatin. Dia terdengar menyesal.

"Tak masalah." Aku mematikan api kompor, kemudian berbalik lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tolong ambilkan piring," pintaku.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia beranjak ke rak piring. Lalu kembali dengan piring putih untukku.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Aku dan Sasuke baru saja akan mulai sarapan ketika telepon nirkabel yang ada di ruang keluarga berdering. Aku segera bangun dari kursiku, dan beranjak untuk menjawabnya.

"Hai Sayang."

Dari Fugaku.

"Hai," balasku riang sembari kembali ke ruang makan.

"Bagaimana khabarmu pagi ini?"

Aku tersipu mendengar nada hangat dalam suaranya. "Sangat baik, Sayang. Dan aku senang, karena tadi anak bungsumu yang gagah membantuku membuat sarapan." Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, senyum di wajahku langsung menghilang, ketika melihat dia mengernyit jijik.

_Apa ada yang salah? _Pikirku bingung.

"Apa? Sasuke membantumu?" Tanya Fugaku tak percaya.

"Hu'um," jawabku masih menatap Sasuke, yang menunduk memakan sarapannya. Rahangnya tampak menegang. Dia marah?

_Apa dia marah padaku, karena aku memberitahu ayahnya tentang dia yang membantuku membuat sarapan?_

_"_Berarti dia sudah bisa menerimamu sebagai ibu tirinya?" Tanya Fugaku antusias. Sepertinya dia sangat senang.

"Mungkin?" Sahutku ragu, pandanganku masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang tampak kesal.

"Terimakasih Tuhan," Fugaku mengucap syukur dengan gembira. "Sayang. Boleh aku bicara dengan Sasuke?"

"Oh. Tentu saja." Aku menyerahkan telepon pada Sasuke. "Fugaku ingin bicara denganmu," ucapku pelan. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam datar sambil menerima telepon dariku.

Awalnya percakapan Sasuke dan Fugaku tampak baik-baik saja, walau Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan dan perkataan ayahnya itu dengan gumaman tak jelas, namun lama-kelamaan entah kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba bertengkar tak jelas, dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memaki ayahnya, mematikan telepon, lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dengan marah.

-_Bersambung-_

A/N : _Terimakasih untuk para senpai yang sudah mengkritik kesalahan saya kemarin. Umur Fugaku dan settingannya sudah saya ubah. Umur Fugaku jadi 58 tahun, dan settingannya di Seattle-Amerika, bukan Jepang._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sasuke POV**_

###

Aku pulang bukan karena merindukan ayahku atau rumah yang sudah empat tahun kutinggalkan. Aku pulang karena aku penasaran dengan kehidupan ayahku setelah menikah lagi. Aku ingin melihat wanita tua malang seperti apa yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan lelaki cemberut bermulut pedas seperti ayahku.

Menurut Itachi, ayahku sudah menikah delapan bulan yang lalu dengan seorang wanita cantik. Well, aku meragukan info dari Itachi itu. Bagiku tidak ada yang cantik dari seorang wanita paruh baya matre yang mau menikahi kakek-kakek kaya. Dan wanita seperti itu tidak pantas untuk menggantikan posisi Ibuku.

###

Aku sampai di rumah jauh lebih cepat dari yang kurencanakan. Seharusnya aku tiba pukul sebelas dengan penerbangan kedua dari Texas ke Seattle. Tapi karena Naruto, teman seapartemenku, yang juga sama-sama ingin pulang ke Seattle harus menunda kepulangannya selama sekitar satu jam karena beberapa hal, jadilah aku bertukar tiket pesawat dengannya.

Aku tiba di kediaman keluargaku dengan menggunakan taksi. Dan... Semua masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Tak ada yang berubah dari bagian luar kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tapi untuk bagian dalam rumah... Entahlah. Aku harap ibu tiriku tidak merasa sebagai pemilik rumah itu dan mendekorasinya dengan seenak jidat.

Aku melangkah memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Uchiha sambil memanggul tas ransel di pundakku. Beberapa lelaki berbadan besar dalam setelan jas rapi dan kacamata hitam yang berdiri di pos jaga, tampak beranjak untuk menghampiri dan menginterogasiku. Aku mengasumsikan mereka sebagai para pengawal keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku tidak mengenali wajah-wajah mereka.

Apa ayah menambah pengawal untuk isteri barunya?

Aku mendesah, mengangkat kedua tanganku saat tiga dari tujuh pengawal yang ada di sana, menghampiriku. Mereka memeriksaku, memastikan bahwa aku tidak membawa senjata berbahaya yang dapat melukai majikan mereka.

Para pengawal itu baru saja akan membongkar tas ranselku sambil menginterogasiku, ketika Ibiki (pengawal yang telah lama bekerja dengan ayahku) datang menghampiri kami. Dia mengenalku, dan dia langsung memberitahu para bawahannya, bahwa aku adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, aku putera bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, jadi tidak perlu diadakan pemeriksaan. Pengawal-pengawal baru itu tampak terkejut, mereka lalu meminta maaf padaku atas kelancangan mereka.

"Maafkan mereka _Sir_, mereka benar-benar tidak mengenali anda." Ibiki membungkuk memberi hormat.

Aku meliriknya sekilas. "Hn," responku sambil lalu, sembari mengambil ransel yang tadi kuletakan di rerumputan di belangku. "Siapa saja yang ada di rumah?" Tanyaku pada Ibiki sambil memanggul tas ransel.

"Hanya ada _Mrs. _Uchiha, _sir."_

_Bagus. Itu berarti aku bisa bebas melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ibu tiriku tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah ini._

Meninggalkan Ibiki dan anak buahnya, aku segera beranjak menuju rumah utama.

"Iya! Sebentar!" Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang berlari menuruni tangga, setelah aku memencet bell pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

Itu suara ibu tiriku ya? Untuk ukuran wanita paruh baya dia memiliki suara yang cukup manis.

Aku kembali memencet bell pintu untuk memastikan.

"Iya. Iya!"

Dan pintupun terbuka. Menampakan seorang perempuan seksi setengah telanjang berkaki jenjang, yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Alisnya bertaut menatapku.

"Sasuke?" Tanyanya sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menyingkir untuk memberiku jalan masuk.

Aku mengangguk, memperbaiki letak ransel besar yang kupanggul, aku lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah empat tahun kutinggalkan. Bagian dalam rumah itu tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih tampak sama. Seperti saat ibuku masih hidup.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat punggung si seksi berjubah mandi yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Kau..." Aku menatapnya spekulatif. Mencoba menebak, siapa wanita muda di depanku ini. _Anak dari ibu tiriku?_

Dia berbalik. "Aku Sakura. Uchiha Sakura, isteri Fugaku ayahmu."

_Dia bilang apa? _Aku tertegun selama beberapa detik. _Dia isteri ayahku? Ibu tiriku? _Aku harap aku salah dengar. Aku kembali mengamati perempuan bernama Sakura itu dari ujung sampai ke ujung kepalanya yang terlilit handuk. Dia terlihat begitu muda. Jangan bilang kalau ayahku telah berubah menjadi seorang pedofill?

"Berapa umurmu?"

Sakura melongo, tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Berapa umurmu?" Aku mengulang pertanyaanku dengan nada dingin.

"Dua puluh empat tahun," jawabnya kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Kalau saja dia bukan isteri muda ayahku, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai wanita menggemaskan yang merangsang. Aku tiba-tiba merasa marah. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura adalah sosok pengganti mendiang ibuku di hati Ayah, membuatku membencinya.

Aku menyeringai sinis.

"Kau bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dari kakakku Itachi. Apa kau tidak malu menikahi laki-laki tua yang seharusnya lebih pantas jadi ayahmu?"

Dia menganga tak menyangka aku akan menghinanya. Mata hijaunya yang cantik membeliak. Dia tampak tersinggung dengan perkataanku.

"Apa kau menikahi ayahku hanya karena dia seorang pengusaha terkaya di Seattle?" Cemoohku.

Dia mendengus, terlihat mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri agar tetap tenang. Lalu sebuah seringai congkak mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Sepertinya kepalamu hanya berisi hal-hal yang negatif saja, sehingga wajahmu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari ayahmu."

A-apa? Dia bilang apa? Beraninya dia, dasar Nenek sihir!

Dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan dia berbalik membelakangiku. "Mari kutunjukan kamarmu."

Sudah merasa jadi Nyonya rumah, eh? Dasar jalang!

"Aku bisa menemukan kamarku sendiri," ucapku sambil menatapnya datar. Tas ransel besar yang sedari tadi kupanggul telah kujatuhkan ke lantai, di samping kakiku.

"Oh ya?"

Menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik menatapku. Demi Tuhan, kalau saja wanita menyebalkan di depanku ini bukan isteri ayahku, aku akan menyeretnya ke ranjangku! _Hei, apa yang kupikirkan?_

"Aku sudah tinggal di sini jauh sebelum kau menjadi isteri ayahku."

Dia mengangguk, bibirnya berkerut imut ketika mendengar perkataanku.

_"_Aku sudah sangat mengenal rumah ini. Jadi anda tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk mengantarku sampai ke kamarku... _Mommy." _Aku menyebutkan kata _Mommy _dengan nada yang kasar.

Dia tersenyum sambil menggedikan bahu. Mengambil pose defensif dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah payudaranya yang menggiurkan, dia kemudian menjawab : "Kalau begitu silahkan pergi ke kamarmu _Baby boy, _aku akan berada di belakangmu untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak tersesat."

Apa? Wanita ini benar-benar keterlaluan? Lidahnya seperti pisau. Apa setiap hari dia makan pecahan kaca sampai lidahnya setajam ini.

Malas berdebat, aku meraih tas ransel yang tadi kujatuhkan kelantai, lalu memanggulnya. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara aku berjalan melewati ibu tiriku dan beranjak menuju lantai dua, tempat kamar lamaku berada.

Kamar lamaku berada di ujung lorong di lantai dua. Seingatku itu adalah kamar yang paling besar dan paling mempesona di rumah ini. Kamar itu bernuansa biru laut, dengan dekorasi minimalis-maskulin yang menyenangkan.

Dulu, ketika pertama kali aku dan keluargaku pindah ke rumah ini. Saat itu aku berusia delapan tahun, dan waktu itu aku harus bertengkar dengan Itachi, untuk memperebutkan kamar yang ada di ujung lorong. Aku memenangkan kamar itu karena ibu, beliau menyuruh Itachi mengalah dan memilih kamar lain.

_Aku rindu ibuku. _

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, sambil berharap bahwa Ibu tiriku, tidak merubah kamarku menjadi gudang. Dan ... Begitu pintu terbuka.

Tidak ada yang berubah, semua barang dan benda masih terletak di tempat yang sama. Lemari, tempat tidur, meja belajar, rak buku, dan bahkan poster-poster pegulat dan bintang sepak bola yang dulu kutempelkan di dinding kamar masih tetap ada.

Sepertinya _Ms. _Hinamori, pengurus rumah tangga kami, rajin membersihkan kamarku.

Setelah bernostalgia selama beberapa saat, aku segera duduk di atas tempat tidur membawa ranselku bersamaku. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan isinya. _Waktunya melipat rapi pakaian, guys._

_###_

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia ada di sana, berdiri berdiri bersidekap pada kusen pintu yang terbuka dengan pose yang menggairahkan. Siapapun tolong katakan padaku, bisakah aku menganggap perempuan seperti ini sebagai seorang ibu?

"Aku datang untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak tersesat."

Aku mendengus mendengar perkataannya.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu. Tapi aku tidak butuh _tour guide _di rumahku sendiri," jawabku kasar, berharap dia bisa segera enyah dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Oh. Baiklah."

Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku mengeluarkan barang dari dalam ransel. Dan ketika aku kembali melirik ke arah pintu, dia masih berada di sana, berdiri dengan posisi yang sama.

Aku mendesah. _Hei perempuan, tidak bisakah kau enyah saja dari sana?_

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Fugaku bilang kalau kau akan tiba sekitar jam sebelas, tapi sekarang baru jam sembilan liwat-sekitar setengah sepuluh."

"Aku bertukar tiket pesawat dengan temanku yang seharusnya datang pada penerbangan pertama," jelasku tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baiklah," Dia bergerak hendak beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamarku. "Selamat menikmati harimu, Nak," ucapku sambil lalu, sembari berjalan pergi.

Aku mengernyit. Dia memanggilku apa tadi? Nak? Apa dia pikir dia bisa menggantikan posisi ibuku? Ck, dasar jalang!

###

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang, aku segera mandi untuk menyegarkan diri dan melepas lelah.

Namun baru beberapa menit aku berada di dalam kamar mandi ...

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Terdengar suara Sakura yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku malas menjawab.

"Sas. Sasuke! Kau ada di dalam kan?" Dia kembali mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil namaku.

Dia benar-benar perempuan yang berisik! Aku rasa dia ridak akan berhenti sebelum aku keluar.

Meraih handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi, aku segera mengeringkan diriku dengan cepat, setelah mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian pribadiku. Aku kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membukakan pintu bagi si berisik yang menyebalkan.

Aku hampir tidak mengenali ibu tiriku yang berdiri di belakang pintu. Dia terlihat begitu manis dan muda dengan kaus putih polos lengan pendek, celana pendek berwarna abu-abu, dan juga rambut merah muda cantiknya yang dikuncir sembarangan.

Harus kuakui, kalau ayahku pandai memilih perempuan. Tapi sayangnya, perempuan di depanku ini tidak pandai memilih laki-laki.

"Kau ibu yang berisik," ketusku mencoba terlihat kesal.

Dalam hati aku merasa geli, melihat Sakura yang merona dan gelagapan karena terpesona pada tubuh setengah telanjangku yang hanya dibalut selembar handuk. Tapi akhirnya dia berhasil mengendalikan diri dengan berpura-pura bersikap cuek.

"Yeah. Dan Ibu yang berisik ini ingin mengajak anak tirinya yang pemarah untuk makan siang sebagai keluarga," jawabnya sok santai, matanya tampak bergerak gelisah, berusaha untuk tidak melihatku.

"Ummm... Aku tunggu kau di ruang makan," ucapnya sembari buru-buru berbalik membelakangiku lalu berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

_Hmmm, dia memiliki pantat yang bagus. _

Sial! Darimana datangnya pemikiran bodoh ini?

###

Aku sudah selesai berpakaian. Dan aku bersiap untuk turun makan dengan Sakura. Namun saat menyusuri lorong, langkah kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kamar Ayah dan mendiang ibuku, dan mungkin sekarang menjadi kamar Ayah dan isteri barunya.

Tanpa sadar aku membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan hatiku terasa sakit. Aku seolah melihat Ibu yang tersenyum ke arahku sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya di depan lemari rias.

Aku melangkah masuk. Memori tentang ibuku yang tegar dan selalu tersenyum walau sering disiksa oleh ayahku terbayang jelas di otakku. Ayah selalu mencambuk ibu, jika dia melakukan kesalahan.

Dan ... Mataku menyipit saat melihat foto-foto ibuku yang seharusnya ada di kamar ini, berganti dengan foto-foto mesra Ayahku dan Sakura.

Apa-apaan ini? Kemana semua foto mendiang ibuku? Apa ayah sudah benar-benar melupakan ibu?

Aku keluar dari kamar itu dengan marah, lalu aku menemui Sakura yang sudah menungguku di ruang makan.

*_**Bersambung***_

_**Spesial thanks to : univplaygirl, Hatake Ridafi kun, Itsuka No Haru, ZeZorena, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, nerd94, Junf Eunji Onyx, Guest, Muti, Rirrin nanda-chan uchiha, MerisChintya97, Kumada Chiyu, hachikodesuka, Momo Kuro, Grey'Sweet'Blue, hanazono yuri, aguma, Tohko Ohmiya, Luca Marvell, MORPH, Kuroda Yue, Francoeur, Aozora Straw, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Snow's Flower, dan Sami haruchi2 (**__di chapter ini saya sudah mencoba bercerita memakai Sasuke POV, tapi saya rasa ini akan lebih membosankan daripada Sakura POV. Saya pikir saya tidak bisa masuk ke karakter Sasuke :) maaf__**) **_


	5. Chapter 5

[**Sakura POV**]

Sudah seminggu aku tinggal bersama Sasuke, namun hubungan kami (sebagai Ibu dan anak tiri) tidak mengalami kemajuan. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Fugaku melalui telepon di ruang makan, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengenai topik pembicaraan mereka yang tiba-tiba memanas.

OoO

Sekarang hari sabtu. Aku _free_. Aku tidak memiliki jadwal janji untuk bertemu dengan klien. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya berbaring telungkup di atas karpet persia merah di ruang keluarga, sambil bermain dengan laptopku. Mengedit foto-foto klien yang belum kucetak di studio.

"Jadi nanti malam kita akan mengadakan pesta di rumah ini?" Sayup aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memasuki ruang tamu.

Temannya Sasuke?

"Rumahmu cukup besar Sasuke. Aku yakin teman-teman kita yang lain pasti akan senang berpesta di sini." Suara ceria seorang laki-laki menimpali perkataan wanita tadi.

_Wait_! Pesta? Pesta apa? Oh _God_, jangan bilang kalau Sasuke dan teman-temannya mau mengadakan pesta liar di rumah ini. Sialan! Kalau Fugaku tahu habislah dia.

"Sasuke tunggu! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya wanita teman Sasuke itu dengan nada manja, sembari berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah memasuki ruang keluarga.

Mereka tidak melihatku.

"Aku mau ke kamarku. Tunggulah disini dengan Naruto, Karin. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa barang," ucap Sasuke tampak risih dengan si rambut merah seksi berkaki panjang yang bergelayutan manja di lengan berototnya.

Aku menatap mereka datar.

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Ke kamarmu?" Dia berkedip genit sambil melirik ke arah payudara _D cup_-nya yang terbungkus tanktop hijau ketat.

Sasuke mengikuti arah lirikan Karin. Dia mendesah melepaskan pegangan tangan Karin pada lengannya telanjangnya. Sasuke hanya memakai baju kaus hitam besar tanpa lengan bergambar lambang rocker-entah apa namanya itu- dan celana kargo berwarna cokelat tua.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke tegas. "Tunggu disini bersama Naruto."

"Hmmm. Sasu ..."

"Wow. Sasuke, kau menyimpan perempuan di rumahmu?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang berkulit tan yang berdiri diantara pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Mata birunya berkilat nakal menatap posisiku yang sedang tengkurap di depan televisi yang menyala, sambil bermain laptop. "Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku?" Tanyanya sembari menghampiriku dengan penuh gaya.

Dia cukup tampan. Seumuran dengan Sasuke. Dan memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto ..." Dia berjongkok di sampingku, matanya mengamati keseluruhan tubuhku dengan cepat. "... Salam kenal," sambil tersenyum lebar dia mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

Aku melirik Sasuke. Kami bertemu pandang, ekspresinya datar jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia masih berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan si rambut merah berkaki panjang yang bergelayutan di lengannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya ... Nnnn, Karin?

"Hei cantik. Jangan mengabaikan jabatan tanganku dong."

Aku kembali memandang Naruto. Melihat senyum dan wajahnya yang tulus, aku ikut tersenyum, lalu mengubah posisi tengkurapku menjadi duduk bersila.

"Aku Sakura. Uchiha Sakura. Salam kenal juga Naruto." Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi saat si pirang Naruto tak kunjung melepaskan jabatan tanganku. Dia malah membelai punggung tanganku menggunakan jempolnya.

Hnnn?

"Adikmu cantik juga ya Sasu."

"Hn. Dia bukan adikku," timpal Sasuke sambil memelototi tangan Naruto. "Jangan ganggu dia, Naruto. Cepat pergi ke ruang tamu bersama Karin dan tunggu aku disana."

"Dia bukan adikmu?" Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto masih menahan jabatan tanganku. Dia menoleh menatap anak tiriku itu penasaran. "Kalau dia bukan bukan adikmu berarti dia kakakmu? Ummm atau bibimu? Dan sepupu mungkin?"

Sasuke mendesah kembali melepaskan tangan Karin yang lagi-lagi menempel pada lengannya, dia kemudian menjawab. "Dia isteri ayahku."

"Apa?" Tubuh Naruto menegang, dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arahku, lalu kembali memperhatikan penampilanku. "Kau serius?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu darinya, dan tunggu aku di ruang tamu bersama Karin," ucap Sasuke sembari beranjak menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Karin yang menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Wanita berambut merah itu lalu berbalik pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Apa itu benar? Kau ibu tirinya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto padaku. Tampaknya dia masih tidak percaya.

"Iya aku isteri ayahnya," jawabku datar.

Naruto tersentak. Buru-buru dia melepaskan jabatan tanganku, kemudian dia bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi! Aku tidak tahu kalau Bibi isteri Paman Fugaku," gelagapnya dengan wajah merah padam. Dia tampak menggemaskan. "Permisiiii!" Pamitnya sopan kemudian kabur ke ruang tamu.

OoO

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Sasuke turun dari tangga. Dia terlihat telah mengganti bajunya menjadi kemeja hitam dan celana jins hitam.

"Sasuke!" Panggilku saat dia hendak berjalan ke ruang tamu menemui kedua temannya tadi.

"Hn." Sasuke berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatapku bosan.

"Aku dengar kau ingin mengadakan pesta di rumah ini. Apa itu benar?" Tanyaku sembari bangun dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Alisnya bertaut dan dia menatapku datar. "Hn."

"Kuharap pestamu tidak sampai melibatkan sesuatu hal yang liar dan tidak bermoral, karena Fugaku tidak akan menyukainya," ucapku. "Dan pastikan kau sudah menelpon ayahmu untuk meminta ijinnya mengadakan pesta di rumah ini."

Sasuke diam, dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Bicara soal moral, apa kaupikir kau juga bermoral baik dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Lihat baik-baik pakaian yang sedang kau kenakan," ucapnya sambil menunjuk baju yang kukenakan menggunakan dagu.

Apa yang salah? Aku menunduk untuk melihat pakaianku dan ...

_Oh shit!_

_... _Ternyata aku hanya memakai kaus putih kebesaran milik Fugaku (tanpa pakaian dalam) dan juga celana pendek hitam yang tidak senonoh.

"Lain kali pakailah pakaian yang lebih pantas saat temanku datang." Dia berkata dengan nada sinis, lalu beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Sekilas aku bisa melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai.

_SIALAN!_

_**OoO**_

**Bersambung**

**OoO**

_Pendek? Maaf saya hanya sedang mencoba mengembalikan sense menulis fic rated M saya. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin :))_


End file.
